Cushions and other devices are known in the art for the purpose of providing additional head support. Such arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,042,278 issued Aug. 16, 1977; 4,274,673 issued June 23, 1981; 4,206,945 issued June 10, 1980; 3,608,964 issued Sept. 28, 1971; 3,220,770 issued Nov. 30, 1965; 4,513,462 issued Apr. 30, 1985 and 4,383,713 issued May 17, 1983.